1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a plurality of MOS transistors, drains of which are commonly connected.
2. Related Background Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a lithium battery 30 typically is connected with a protection circuit 40 for protecting the lithium battery 30 at the time of charging/discharging. Generally, the protection circuit 40 includes two MOS transistors MOS1 and MOS2, drains of which are commonly connected, diodes 41 and 42 connected in parallel to the respective MOS transistors, and a protection resistor 45, and is controlled by a control circuit 50 based on the potential across the lithium battery 30.
When the lithium battery 30 is discharged, a load 60 connected in series with the protection circuit 40 is disconnected from a battery charger 70. In this state, the control circuit 50 controls the protection circuit 40 so that a potential at an “H” level is applied to gates G1 and G2 of the MOS transistors MOS1 and MOS2, and after the potential of the lithium battery 30 becomes below a predetermined level, the potential of the gate G2 of the MOS transistor MOS2 is lowered to an “L” level, as shown in FIG. 6(a). When the lithium battery 30 is charged, the load 60 is connected in parallel with the battery charger 70. In this state, the control circuit 50 controls the protection circuit 40 so that a potential at the “H” level is applied to the gates G1 and G2 of the MOS transistors MOS1 and MOS2, and after the potential of the lithium battery 30 becomes below the predetermined level, the potential of the gate G1 of the MOS transistor MOS1 is lowered to the “L” level.
The protection circuit 40 having the above-described structure is sealed with mold resin on a common drain frame 85 to form a package 80, as shown in FIG. 7. Each of the MOS transistors MOS1 and MOS2 constituting the protection circuit 40 has a plurality of source terminals, as shown in FIG. 7. Generally, a package sealed with mold resin is thick.
Recently, as mobile devices including lithium batteries therein have become more compact, thinner, and lighter, it has been strongly requested that the size of MOS transistors be reduced. Under the circumstances, CSPs (Chip Size Packages) have received attention as being the thinnest type of packages, which can replace rather-thick conventional packages sealed with mold resin.
As shown in FIG. 3, a CSP typically has such features that dicing is not performed between two MOS transistors MOS1 and MOS2, and that solder balls 18 serving as electrodes are formed on the chip, which are connected to a gate G1 and sources S1 of the MOS transistor MOS1, and a gate G2 and sources S2 of the MOS transistor MOS2. CSPs having such a structure are expected to become the mainstream semiconductor devices for lithium battery protection circuits, since the height of such CSPs is considerably reduced as compared with conventional devices.
FIG. 4 shows a section view of a semiconductor device having the above-described CSP structure, taken along line A-A′ of FIG. 3. This semiconductor device has a plurality of N-channel MOS transistors having a trench gate structure. In this semiconductor device, an N− epitaxial layer 4 having a high resistance is formed on an N+ semiconductor substrate 2 serving as a drain; a P-type semiconductor layer 6 serving as a base is formed on the N− epitaxial layer 4; and a plurality of N-channel MOS transistors are formed in the P-type semiconductor layer 6. The structure of such MOS transistors will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 2, which is an enlarged view of the MOS transistors shown in FIG. 4.
As shown in FIG. 2, N+ semiconductor regions 8, and P+ semiconductor regions 10 for applying a predetermined potential to the P-type semiconductor layer 6 are formed near the surface of the P-type semiconductor layer 6. A P+ semiconductor region 10 is formed near the surface of the P-type semiconductor layer 6 between two N+ semiconductor regions 8 so as to contact the N+ semiconductor regions 8. Further, the P-type semiconductor layer 6 includes trenches reaching the N− epitaxial layer 4, in which gate electrodes 12 are formed via insulating films 14, which are gate insulating films. An insulating film 16 is formed to cover each gate electrode 12. The insulating film 16 does not completely cover the N+ semiconductor regions 8 serving as sources, but exposes part of the surface of the sources 8. A metal layer 17 is formed to cover the main surface of the substrate thus constituted. A predetermined potential is applied to the P-type semiconductor layer 6 and the N+ semiconductor regions 8 via the metal layer 17.
When a predetermined potential is applied to the gate electrodes 12, electrons flow from the N+ semiconductor regions 8 serving as the sources to the N+ semiconductor substrate 2 serving as the drain, via the P-type semiconductor layer 6 serving as the base and the N− epitaxial layer 4, as shown in FIG. 4.
The MOS transistors MOS1 and MOS2 are isolated by an element isolation film 19, as shown in FIG. 4.
However, since the drain does not serve as an electrode in this CSP-structure semiconductor device as show in FIGS. 3 and 4, a current IS1S2 flows through the interface between the epitaxial layer 4 and the silicon semiconductor substrate 2, in the traverse direction from the transistor MOS1 side to the transistor MOS2 side. The reason for this is that although the resistivity of the silicon substrate 2 is about 3 mΩ·cm, which is a few hundred times lower than that of the epitaxial layer 4, the section area of the current path is small, and the traverse length of the chip is 1 mm or more, resulting in that the resistance value of the silicon substrate is increased. Due to such a feature, there is a problem in that ON resistance of this device is increased as compared with the case where a current flows in the vertical direction through each of the transistors MOS1 and MOS2 having the trench gate structure.